


It's Not My Fault (Mature endings to chapters)

by shanisafan



Series: It's Not My Fault [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: I like my stories to be all audience available, so these are here separate for our older fans.





	1. With Or Without You (Mature chapter 8 ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the mature ending to Chapter 8: With Or Without You from the story, It's Not My Fault.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12094596/chapters/29000523

“We need to talk.” Eddie said seriously from the desk he was sitting at.

“Ok...what do you want to talk about?” Richie asked casually putting his hands in his pockets and slouching in his seat.

Eddie got up from the desk and went to hover in front of Richie. He put his hands on the desk staring down at him. He took a deep breath then let it out through his mouth making a wheezing noise, “I want to say I am sorry.”

Richie was silent for a moment then a frown slowly formed on his face, “What are you sorry for?”

“For...for getting drunk on Saturday.” Eddie said obviously.

Richie shook his head a little, “I don’t care about that.”

“You don’t? I was worried...because of everything you deal with your mom…”

“Fucking hell, Eddie, I don’t care. I mean I do care. But you being drunk is cute and you are so affectionate.” Richie said in exasperation. Then added dismissively, “I was drunk too so it would be hypocritical to be mad about that.”

“I’m not cute.” Eddie responded automatically. Richie rolled his eyes. Whenever they fought in such a real way, it seemed like they went to their base emotions. Richie keeping everything hidden just like he does with his family and Eddie being aggressively pushy. It terrified Eddie because it was reminiscent of his mother. “Ok, then tell me what happened on Saturday night?”

“A lot.” Richie kept his gaze anywhere but toward Eddie. His cheeks tinted pink as if he was embarrassed.

Eddie would not be tolerating any skirting around the situation. “I mean fucking obviously. Jesus Richie, talk to me.”

Richie cleared his throat, “You really want to fucking know?”

“I really FUCKING do.” Eddie said harshly.

Finally, Richie met his eyes defiantly. “Well, you made out with me in public and it was sexy as hell.”

“I’m not sexy.” Eddie blurted out immediately his face heating up.

Richie’s mouth almost broke into a smile. “You said you were horny for me always.” He said proudly. “Using my own words against me like a monster.”

Eddie gaped at him. This conversation was making his stomach turn horribly. He could not believe how stupid his drunk self-behaved. “This is so horrible.”

Richie continued ignoring Eddie, “You straddled me and tried to put your hands down my pants.”

Eddie felt himself turn fully red, gulping loudly, “Oh my god...I did?”

“But I stopped it, knowing you would never do that sober,” Richie said sympathetically.

Eddie’s eyes stung with unshed tears at the realization that Richie truly understood him like no one else. He was dating the perfect person for him. At least, he hoped they were still dating. “I’m sorry if I pressured you in any way. That was completely unacceptable of me.”

“You were drunk.”

“That’s not an excuse.” Eddie insisted.

“Eddie, I wanted it. I always want more with us.” Richie said quietly.

Eddie’s eyes searched Richie’s with curiosity. They never had any kind of talk about going further in their relationship than kissing or some touching with shirts off. They have only been dating a couple months but had been best friends forever. Everything felt so much faster when you were with someone who knew you from the inside out.

Eddie’s inexperience made him nervous beyond belief and he constantly worried this hindrance would make Richie bored. Except Richie never seemed bored, only desperate to be closer. Which is exactly how Eddie felt right now. While they were in Vermont, it was freeing to be a couple that kissed and held hands. Even just simply letting their eyes linger on each other without abandon. It made Eddie need, no, CRAVE Richie’s affection. Eddie had spent so much time suppressing these feelings, he convinced himself he did not need them. Right now, he wanted to touch, kiss Richie, and be as close with him as two people could be.

“We’ll um...circle back to that. So what the hell did I do to make you internally freak out all day?” Eddie pushed.

Richie looked conflicted then he stood up pacing for a little bit. Eddie watched him, waiting for an answer. Finally, Richie took a deep breath, “You said ‘I love you’.”

Eddie’s whole being froze, “No...no way.”

“It was slurred but you definitely did.” Richie insisted firmly. There was a seriousness in his voice that was completely unfamiliar. Then Eddie’s head started to throb. His breathing quickened as his heart thumped uncomfortably. He tapped his chest to stop the incoming panic attack. Richie waited patiently for him to calm down enough before continuing.

“And Eddie, I know I love you too.”

The panic was coming in full. His eyes were prickling with tears as he took gasping breaths. Richie stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. His warmth and strength seeming to pass right into Eddie’s very being. Eddie returned the hug taking shaky breathes with his head buried in Richie’s shirt.

Richie spoke softly but clearly in his ear, “I have been freaking out since you said it because I can count on my hand the number of times my parents have told me they loved me. None of those times are within the last several years.”

Eddie’s heart went cold thinking about the Toziers treatment of Richie. Someone willing to bring laughter and joy to whoever he met, even when it was entirely inappropriate, should only receive happiness.

“And I have joked plenty of times about you being the love of my life but I used the humor to hide behind the truth.” Richie plunged forward without a care, “I am terrified. How can you possibly love me when I have never truly felt it and how can I love you when I don’t know what love is?” Eddie’s heart switched to warmth at his honesty. He could always count on Richie to be the most real thing in the world.

Eddie pulled his face away not looking directly at Richie but still clinging to him. “Rich, you do know what love is. You’ve shown me love every moment of every day since we were kids.” Eddie let his eyes slowly meet Richie’s.

Richie stared back skeptically, “You always hated it though, I just assumed I wasn’t doing it right.”

Eddie tightened his arms around Richie as if he could lose him at any moment. “You show love exactly the way I need it.”

They were silent as those words sunk in. Eddie wanted to kiss Richie more than he could say, but knew it was not the right moment.

Eddie took a shaky breath, “I want to say something romantic as fuck like that loving you comes as easy as breathing, but we both know I can’t breathe for shit.” Eddie said in exasperation. Richie looked at him, his eyes widened, then he laughed.

“Oh, me confessing my love to you is funny?” Eddie pulled away crossing his arms. He was trying desperately to keep a straight face but could not stop a smile from forming. Richie was bent over in hysterical laughter grabbing his side. His laughter was like loud beautiful music to Eddie’s ears. He slowly calmed down wiping at the tears of mirth that had fallen.

"You are truly the funniest person I know," Richie said fondly. 

Eddie's stomach did a backflip. He felt the need to touch him again, to make sure they were truly going to be alright. He went to reach for him but Richie caught his wrist. His eyes flicked to Richie’s and he could see his defenses completely fallen and be replaced with a panicked desperation.

He didn’t know if he leaned into Richie first or if Richie pulled him closer. Most likely both, but they smashed together and Richie was kissing him.

All of Eddie’s fears and insecurities faded into the background. There was just Richie’s familiar taste of candy and cigarettes. Eddie moaned, not being able to control himself because every part of his body was tingling with excitement.

“Richie,” He murmured against his lips, not taking his mouth away for fear he would never get them back. Richie leaned into him kissing harder, his hands burying themselves in Eddie’s hair.

Eddie found Richie’s hips letting his hands slide up under Richie’s shirt. Richie jerked with surprise, then relaxed. Eddie ran his fingers lightly over Richie’s sides giving them both goosebumps. Richie brought his own hands down Eddie’s arms, over his chest, his torso, finally finding Eddie’s belt loops and pulled him closer. The close contact made Eddie gasp and Richie deepened their kiss.

Richie’s mouth left Eddie’s and Eddie felt the hot pressure of lips trailing down his chin, throat, and neck. Richie started to suck and lick leaving a mark at the base of his neck. Eddie sighed contentedly trying to will his legs not to give out.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Eddie said breathlessly. Richie detached his lips from Eddie’s neck with a loud pop. He blew on the mark making Eddie shiver.

Richie’s eyes met Eddie’s seriously, “Your mom taught me.”

“Fuck yo-“ But Richie’s lips went back to Eddie’s effectively cutting him off. Eddie bit down on Richie’s lower lip making the taller boy gasp for once. Eddie ran his tongue along the bite.

Richie’s hands moved from Eddie’s belt loops to his hips then slowly over his behind. Eddie broke into a grin then was giggling into Richie’s mouth. Richie pulled away smiling but completely confused.

“Suh-sorry Rich...“ Eddie kept giggling. “...you putting your hands on my ass is just so fucking weird.”

“I grab your ass sometimes!” Richie said defensively as he added pressure to Eddie’s behind.

“And it always makes me laugh!” Eddie chuckled breathlessly. Richie began backing Eddie up slowly with a mischievous look on his face. Richie’s eyes were dark and intense. Eddie’s stomach fluttered under his gaze. Eddie’s back hit against the cold wall. Richie brought their centers as close together as he could.

Eddie stopped laughing as he inhaled a deep breath. He could feel how much Richie wanted him and his own desire intensified tenfold. Eddie removed his hands from under Richie’s shirt and wrapped them around his neck.

He pulled Richie’s face forward and the kiss they shared was powerful. It was all fire, desire and need between them. Eddie tried to alleviate the ache that was building and he was roughly thrown off balance as Richie lifted his body up the wall. Eddie did not know what came over him but he instinctively wrapped his legs around Richie’s hips. Richie got the idea and assisted by locking his arms under Eddie’s backside and hoisting him higher.

“You are so fucking hot,” Richie whispered as Eddie rocked into him a little and slowly. Richie moaned putting his face into Eddie’s neck and mumbled into his skin, “Eddie, you are driving me fucking crazy.”

“Good,” Eddie smirked. He was thriving off Richie’s reactions to him. They grinded into each other, something utterly foreign to Eddie but they found a rhythm that felt comfortable. They were both panting. Richie brought his lips back to his and it was like his mind split.

Feeling Richie’s lips against his made his skin feverish. Eddie was fully engrossed in every sensation and touch that was washing over him. Then there was the part of his brain telling him not to get carried away. He was at school and in detention, he rationally needed to stop what they were doing. Except for the way Richie was cupping his ass and kneading it in a harmonious rhythm made his toes curl. Not to mention Richie kept saying, “Eddie,” over and over in the sweetest way.

A familiar fuzzy feeling began engulfing the lower part of his body. They were building to something he had never experienced with another person before. Richie’s movements were not as painfully slow and Eddie’s treacherous body was moving to help things along. Their kisses were frenzied, breathing ragged and uncontrolled.

He heard himself say, “Richie.” through gasping breaths before his whole body shuttered. His head was thrown back against the wall and his thighs tightened their hold around Richie’s hips. Richie’s face buried into Eddie’s neck holding him like a vice. His body throbbed with its ecstasy as his lungs took in heaving breaths to steady the onslaught of what just happened.

Eddie closed his eyes focusing on the darkness in front of him as he settled back into reality. He took in where he was, he was being held by Richie’s frozen form.

“Shit.” Eddie said embarrassed beyond belief. “Did I just…”

“Yeah,” Richie said smugly.

“Ok, but did you also…”

“Most definitely.” Richie confirmed.

“Thank fucking god.”

Richie kissed him lightly. “It was amazing, but we should probably get to a bathroom to um…”

“Absolutely, you will have to put me down first.” Eddie let his legs fall as Richie let go of him. “Hopefully we can break the lock on the classroom door.

“Beverly was right that I needed to just talk it out with you.” Richie confessed as Eddie kissed his cheek.

Richie grabbed one of Eddie’s hands and smiled goofily at him, “I love you so much, Edward Kaspbrak.”

Eddie made a face at being called by his whole name, but brought his hand up to run through Richie’s hair.

“I love you too, Richard Tozier.”


	2. Landslide (Chapter 10 mature ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the mature ending to Chapter 10: Landslide from the story, It's Not My Fault.

It seemed ages before Richie came back into the room. He was dressed in pajamas and he had the pizza with a bag full of desserts. Eddie had not even heard the doorbell because he was too busy hating himself. Richie swiftly locked the door not looking in Eddie's direction. 

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Eddie said miserably staying glued to the bed. “I didn’t mean to offend her. I’m not even sure how I did. I feel horrible that I upset her.”

Richie put the food on the ground and got on his knees in front of Eddie. He rubbed languid circles on his thighs, looking up at Eddie with an abundance of love.

“Eddie, my mom is sick in the head. I’m not excusing her behavior but until she accepts that she has a problem, she will never be the person I need her to be.” Richie crossed his arms over Eddie’s knees and put his chin on top of them.

"I wish you weren't going through all this, but I want you to know you aren't alone. I love you, Richie. I want to be here for you." Eddie ran his hand through his still damp hair which made Richie sigh. "Please let me be here for you." 

"I'm scared," Richie whispered through a shaky breathe.

"I'll be your strength." Eddie kissed the top of his head.

A small shudder ran through Richie then his eyes rose to meet Eddie's. “I’m sorry she spoke to you like that. She has said much worse to me, so don’t take it too hard.”

“We’ll feel better when we eat some pizza,” Eddie suggested.

“Pizza’s not the only thing I’m hungry for,” Richie smirked while slowly trying to part Eddie’s legs. Eddie’s eyes grew wide but he did not halt the motion. He could not imagine what was going through his boyfriend’s mind but knew Richie always wanted distractions when he was upset.

His eyes stayed focused on Eddie and he cocked one eyebrow, waiting to be told to stop. Except Eddie did not want him to stop. Richie scooted between Eddie’s legs and lifted his shirt. He kissed his stomach, which gave him major goosebumps.

“You know mom asked if anyone turned me gay,” Richie said between slow kisses down his stomach.

“If you are about to tell me you told her it was me, then I am fucking leaving.” Eddie went to get up but Richie kept a firm hold on his thighs.

“No, I said it was witnessing her and Wentworthless’s failed marriage. It’s enough to turn anyone gay or bisexual in my case.” Richie started to unbutton Eddie’s jeans.

Eddie’s watch went off and he looked at it. He grinned putting both his hands on either side of Richie’s face leaning down to capture his lips.

“Happy New Year, Richie,” Eddie whispered into his lips.

“Let this New Year suck less than usual,” Richie responded then continued his previous work.

Eddie was already getting excited. His hips were twitching in desperation to move, but he curled his toes and tried to stay still. Richie went back to slowly kissing and even licking Eddie’s stomach. When he bit him to leave a mark, Eddie’s breath hitched.

Richie slowly unzipped Eddie’s jeans. Eddie looked away, his face on fire. He really wanted this, to be close to Richie in this way, but he could not help feeling embarrassed. He was starting to think how he should have been the one to shower before doing this. The old germaphobe creeping its way into his mind. 

“Hey, you still with me?” Richie grabbed the back of Eddie’s calves and pulled him to the bed’s edge.

Eddie kept his eyes glued on the other side of the room, unseeingly, “Yes, I am. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Richie hooked his fingers into the waistband of Eddie’s jeans. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” Eddie lifted his behind off the bed so Richie could pull his jeans down. He did it slow and teasingly. He continued the descent down Eddie’s legs, flattening his hands against Eddie’s skin.

He curled his long fingers around his legs, allowing his thumbs to feel the inside of Eddie’s limbs and pushed the jeans down as slowly and with as much contact as possible. Leaving Eddie's skin practically on fire.  
  
Eddie’s eyes were closed and his lower lip was pulled into his mouth in deep concentration. He clenched his hands into the fabric of Richie’s duvet. 

“You always fight making any noises. Eddie, just relax.” Richie kissed the inside of his thigh which made his blood drain to one place. Since he was only in his boxers, he knew Richie could see what it was doing to him. Further bringing him great embarrassment.

“Relax is a foreign word to me.” Eddie breathed out.

“I want you to feel safe.” Richie confessed quietly.

Eddie looked into those concerned gold, brown eyes in alarm, “I do! Well, I do and I don’t. You make me feel safe...this town and our families on the other hand.”

“Eddie, I am doing some of my best fucking moves and you are completely ignoring them.” Richie bit his skin and placed a hand over the front of Eddie’s boxers 

Eddie gasped, “Yes, Sorry! Please continue.”

Richie smirked into his thigh, “You make this seem like a business meeting.”

“I want those papers on my desk by 9:00 am sharp! Fooling around will get you nowhere.” Eddie blurted out.

"I love you. You are so fucking funny." Richie was laughing as he leaned his forehead into Eddie’s thigh, which made him melt. Then he decided communicating to Richie what he wanted would make this experience less horrifying.

“Rich, can we hold off on this and…” Richie immediately lifted his head from Eddie’s lap as if he had burned him. He started to remove his hands but Eddie placed his smaller ones firmly on top to prevent the retreat. “I just mean can we maybe do this first.” Eddie took a deep breath and moved Richie’s hand to his stomach then guided them to the hem of his boxers.

Richie groaned and got up to kiss him. Eddie grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him tumbling on top as he leaned back into the bed. Richie plunged his hand into Eddie’s boxers making Eddie yelp into his mouth.

It felt unreal having Richie’s hand around him. Those calloused fingers working him into a stupor. He could not believe how brave Richie was to just go for it, not even worried about messing up. It was a reminder of how much Richie desired him and would have brought on a panic attack if he could even think. Eddie pulled him in tighter almost crying from how incredible this was.

He decided to focus on kissing because he felt like he would burst any second from the stimulation. It was nothing compared to anything he had attempted himself.

They were panting heavily, not breaking lip contact. He ran his hands over Richie’s chest, stomach and was about to go lower when the heat pooling in his stomach released and his body convulsed suddenly. Richie pulled his mouth away to watch Eddie.

“Richie!” He could not tell if he was saying it in annoyance for staring at him or bliss but it did not matter. Nothing mattered to Eddie at that minute. Only this moment with Richie focused on him like he was the most beautiful being in the universe. 

They did not say a word just panted to catch their breaths. Richie kissed Eddie lazily and rolled out of bed.

Eddie went to reach for him but he had stridden halfway across the room. “Where are you going?”

“Wash my hand and then eat. I’m hungry as fuck after that.” He placed his clean hand on the knob and opened the door. 

“But!” Eddie yelled then immediately lowered his voice, “Don’t you want me to return the favor?”

“I’m good. I did it in the shower in case you weren’t in the mood.” He shrugged. “I’m a little hard but I need fuel before round 2.”

“RICHIE!” Eddie whined laying back on the bed absolutely mortified.

“Yeah?” His voice dripping with fake innocence.

Eddie turned his head to glare at him. “You are the fucking worst.”

“The worst for you my peppermint.” Richie shut the door and Eddie smiled contently. He got up and grabbed a slice of much-needed pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how good or bad my smut writing is. Haha


	3. Piece of My Heart (Mature ending Chapter 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the mature ending to Chapter 11: Piece of My Heart from the story, It's Not My Fault.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12094596/chapters/30392073

Eddie ceased talking and looked at his parking job. It suddenly occurred to him that he had driven, done an unprotected left turn, parallel parked, and backed up perfectly.

“Richie! You are a fucking genius!” Eddie squealed with delight.

Richie shrugged, “It was all you. I merely gave directions.”

Eddie leaned over grabbing Richie’s face to capture his lips in a kiss. Successfully driving seemed to make Eddie euphoric. He broke contact to climb over the console and straddle Richie’s lap.

“Holy shit Eds!” Richie said excitedly. “I'll need to teach you things more often.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Eddie breathed.

“Fuck yeah,” Richie kissed Eddie hard and when Eddie moved his lips to Richie’s neck he moaned. He reached up under Eddie’s shirt, his cool hands on Eddie’s bare sides. Richie could not think, he could only breathe. Eddie fumbled with the buttons on his shirt with fingers that were shaking horribly.

Finally, he got Richie’s shirt undone and sat there admiring every bit of him. A thrill rushed through Richie from his thighs to his throat. Eddie guided his hand up Richie’s side and pressed it against his chest, and his thumb stumbled over his nipple.

Richie sucked in a breath. “Oh, God,” he said. “Is it hot in here?”

“No, that’s just you.” Eddie breathed out quickly. This left Richie speechless and wide-eyed.

Eddie buried his face in Richie’s neck and ran his tongue along his collarbone. Richie adjusted and Eddie gripped the waist of his jeans, kissing him full on the mouth as he pushed against him.

Richie’s hands pulled Eddie toward him as their hips grinded, pushing up against Eddie. Richie felt a little scared as something deep inside him built. Eddie raked in a breath and he moved his jeans against Richie’s, like he was controlled by some other force of nature. Richie’s breath turned ragged and he wrapped his arms around Eddie and held him, thrusting his hips and gripping Eddie’s behind.

It was hard to get in the same groove together, mostly because they were in a car. Richie found Eddie’s rhythm and tried to match it, feeling weird about it. He didn’t want to stop and think about it because he was worried his insecurities would push through the surface. He was always worried Eddie would see through him and the nervous wreck he got when they are together.

Waves of lust rushed through him and he wanted to be closer to Eddie, touching him, Richie’s body becoming one with Eddie’s. Something in him pushes that down because there is no way Eddie is ready.

Eddie rolled his hips which made Richie’s breathing grow deeper and heavier. It was scary to see himself react in this way. He preferred Eddie to let loose, not himself. He enjoyed being in control. Except every pent-up feeling and emotion was being washed away as he knew exactly what was going to happen if they did not stop. _I have never had much self-control anyway._

Richie buried his face in Eddie’s shirt and gasped, “Oh shit.” His torso jerked and his gasps turned into a low moan. “Oooh. Fuck Eddie.”

His eyes were closed and he knew there was a pained look on his face. “Shit,” Richie groaned, and let himself fall back on the car seat, Eddie still straddling his waist. He brought his arm up to cover his eyes, taking a deep breath. “God, Eddie. I’m so sorry.”

Eddie rubbed his hands slowly up Richie’s sides soothingly, “Don’t be sorry! I have already seen you let go before.”

“But you didn’t finish, that’s what I am sorry about,” Richie said anxiously opening his eyes. He shifted and gingerly slide his hand into his jeans. He cringed muttering, “Well, that’s awkward."

“Richie, it’s fine...I...we...ya know. We aren’t always going to...ya know...at the same time or every time. That is an unrealistic goal.” Eddie was rambling and turning super red. Then when he was about to slide back into the driver's seat, Richie held him in place by his thighs.

His eyes flew to Richie’s which were showing so much affection Eddie felt overwhelmed. “Just tell me if you like this.” Richie reached his hand down between them slowly to the gap between Eddie’s thighs and rubbed him.

Eddie moaned loudly at the touch, even over his jeans.

“The sounds you make are so cute they are forcing me to get hard again,” Richie chuckled.

“Shut up, I’m not cute.” Eddie hissed. Richie groped and stroked Eddie making him pant. The heat that tried to get away came back with a vengeance to his groin.

“No, you’re hot.” Richie corrected.

Eddie kissed him to stop him talking. Richie kept touching Eddie then unzipped his pants to reach in. Eddie was still in disbelief at how good Richie was and how incredible being touched in this way felt. It did not take long for Richie to finish Eddie. Richie swallowed his moans with a hard kiss.

Eddie slipped back into the driver’s seat. Richie slowly buttoned his shirt back up. They were quiet for a little bit, then Richie laced his fingers with Eddie’s. “Hey,” Eddie looked over at him with a smile. “I missed you so much during this break.”

“I missed you too, Richie.”

Richie shook his head, “No, like. I miss you all the time. When you are gone, when you talk to someone other than me, when you fall asleep first...it is hard to explain. So even if it did not seem like it, I really did miss you these past two weeks. I love you, Eds.”

Eddie’s eyes welled up as he leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Then he patted Richie on the chest, “Dude,” he said, “I just have to tell you that you buttoned your shirt wrong.”

Which in Eddie Kaspbrak language clearly meant, ‘I love you, too. Maybe forever.’


	4. Smalltown Boy (Mature chapter 14 ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the mature ending to Chapter 14: Smalltown Boy from the story, It's Not My Fault.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12094596/chapters/31100859

Eddie ran upstairs and flew into his room slamming the door as hard as he could. The door rattled viciously. He placed a hand on the frame and breathed in deeply.

“Eds…” Richie said behind him quietly. Eddie startled, forgetting Richie was there in case things with his mother went horribly.

It certainly went terrible and Richie heard the entire thing. A whole slew of emotions were suffocating him. Any self-control he had completely leaving his body. He felt dazed at the bizarre scenario that happened. Not once, in his many internal imaginings of coming out, did he consider she would not let him even SAY it. The fury over his mother’s complete dismissal of his true self blazed through his entire being. Then he was sad for a split second because he did not get to say he was gay. His chance had been stolen forever.

He almost felt sorry for himself but that quickly changed to an aggressive determination. He turned around marching toward Richie. “Take off your pants.”

“Wh-what?” Richie’s eyes bulged in utter perplexity. It looked comical with his magnifying glasses. 

“Take off your fucking pants Richie. You want to be here to comfort me?” Eddie stood in front of him displaying emotions closer to wanting to punch something rather than hook up. “Then comfort me.”

Richie brought his hands up to hold his shoulders, “Eddie you’re upset and your mom is right downstairs.”

“Exactly. My mom and your parents are horrified by gays? I’ll show them a fucking gay.” Eddie dropped to his knees in front of Richie. He began attempting to unbuckle Richie’s belt roughly. He watched him with surprise and concern.

“Eddie, you‘re not thinking,” Richie said anxiously. It was a weird tone coming from the most confident person in his life. “Show me how I can make this better.”

There was so much pent up blinding rage inside Eddie, that he did not know how to voice it. In truth, he didn’t want to talk about it. His whole life was spent being someone he was not and doing things he did not want to do.

This, however, he wanted to do. Eddie’s hands were shaking a little which made him struggle more with Richie’s belt. “If you want it. I’m giving you a blowjob.”

“WHAT?” Richie whispered harshly.

“You want it or not?” Eddie bit out frustrated that he could not undo a belt.

Richie’s voice stayed urgent and nervous, “I do, but we shouldn’t, not now…” 

“Great.” Eddie began yanking at the belt again.

“You aren’t thinking, Eds.” Richie put his hands over Eddie’s to get him to let go. This just made Eddie growl at Richie in frustration, so he retracted his hands in haste.

Eddie pulled the belt off and threw it behind his back. He quickly unzipped Richie’s fly, while taking deep breaths.

“Eddie, I really don’t think…” Richie began.

“Just shut the fuck up. I’m doing this.” Eddie said trying to keep any tears of anger back. He pushed Richie’s jeans down past his behind and left them pooling around his ankles.

Richie was only half hard so Eddie reached under his boxer waistband. He took Richie into his hand and began a quick rhythm, stroking him a few times. Richie’s hands went to Eddie’s shoulders as he began making moaning noises.

“Fuck...Eddie...what’s gotten into you…” Richie’s fingers were digging into Eddie’s shoulders. He was getting riled up quickly. Eddie pulled Richie’s boxers down. He was about to go for it, put his mouth around it but hesitated. At that brief pause, Richie’s hand went to Eddie’s chin to make him look up. Richie scanned his eyes for something with a type of real concern Eddie had never been given before. “We should stop.” Richie assessed.

“I want this…” Eddie whispered. The truth was, he really did. Maybe this started as a coping method or revenge, but he knew what he wanted. “I want to make you feel good and I don’t want to feel BAD for that.”

Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie. The kiss brought him back to reason. He wanted to be intimate with Richie in this nature because it felt important. This was a step he wanted to take in their relationship. The motivations behind this step did not matter to him. They pulled away and Richie held Eddie’s gaze fixedly.

“Are. You. Sure?” Richie accented every word.

“Yes!” Eddie said firmly. “I need some control in my life.” Richie kissed him again, then Eddie pushed his chest away and settled on his knees. He took a deep breath, licked his lips absently and parted his mouth letting out a breath on Richie’s exposed skin. Eddie smiled to himself as he saw this make Richie shudder.

He leaned towards him and flicked his tongue against the tip. When he got no reaction, Eddie peeked up and saw that Richie was biting his lip. He leaned forward and wrapped his hand gently around the base. Richie moaned softly in response, releasing his breath. It surprised Eddie to feel himself go hard at Richie’s noises and pleasure.

“Don’t be too loud,” Eddie warned.

“Hard to do when you are literally about to suck my—ahhhh,” Richie was incapable of finishing his sentence as Eddie took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit.

Richie’s fingers dug into Eddie’s shoulders. He dragged his tongue along the whole length trying to imagine what he could do to make Richie feel incredible. Eddie’s hands gripped either side of Richie’s hips. He tentatively sucked halfway down then back and repeated that a few times.

“Eddie, fuck..” Richie was a withering mess above him.

He hummed around him and tried to take in more. He knew his gag reflex would not allow anything to touch his throat. He hoped he could get Richie off without having to choke.  

Eddie breathed through his nose as Richie kept cursing softly above him. He felt Richie’s hands go to his hair and stroke it. This got Eddie to speed up the rhythm of his mouth. Richie’s fingers scraped his scalp and Eddie had a feeling he was holding back from bucking his hips.

He was thankful at that moment for Richie’s nail-biting habit. The way he was grabbing his head would have seriously hurt with nails. Richie moaned loudly and Eddie had to smack his ass to get him to stop. This made him yelp but then Eddie heard his moans be muffled by Richie placing his hands over his mouth.

He knew Richie was getting close. It turned him on to realize how much pleasure he was giving Richie. He was getting to that incredible build before losing control. He placed his own hand over the top of his pants to relieve the pressure he was experiencing.

“Eds I’m gonna…”

Eddie was ready to take the climax but Richie did not let that happen. He pushed Eddie off. Eddie kept his hand going in continuation. He got to his feet as quick as he could, put his hand behind Richie’s neck to pull him forward and kissed Richie full on the mouth as he swallowed the shout he knew would happen. Richie was never silent when he climaxes.

After they both came down from their high, the magnitude of everything that happened today clicked into Eddie’s mind. He ran out of the room and burst into the bathroom. His hands were shaking and tears were running down his face. He ran his hands under the faucet, scrubbing them. Then, without even drying his hands, he tried to grab his toothbrush but it slipped out of his hand and into the toilet.

“SHIT!” Eddie whisper-screamed. He rummaged through every drawer and cabinet trying to find an extra toothbrush. If this panic attack had happened at Richie’s, he could have opened any cabinet and found an extra toothbrush from Mr. Tozier’s dentist office. He vaguely heard the door open and close, Richie had walked in then locked the bathroom door.

“Eds, what do you need?” His voice remained calm and filled with understanding. It made Eddie feel even worse. Doing what they just did was not why he was panicking. He did not know why he was panicking yet.

“I...I…can’t find my...” Eddie was sobbing uncontrollably, his throat closing in as his breathing became shorter. “Toothbrush!” He managed to gasp out.

Richie opened a cabinet that Eddie definitely searched through and pulled out an unopened toothbrush. He tore open the package, grabbed the toothpaste and poured it on.

He ran it under water for him, took a hold of Eddie’s chin, “Open.” Eddie obliged without arguing. There was no chance he could have brushed his own teeth, anyway, his hands were shaking too much. He placed them on Richie’s sides needing something steady before he passed out.

“Spit, Eds.” Eddie spit out the toothpaste, slushed water around in his mouth, then splashed it on his face to wash off his tears. Richie handed him a towel, rubbing slow circles on his back.

“Babe,” Eddie began slowly, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Richie did not remove his hand but stopped rubbing his back, “Please don’t apologize. That just makes me feel worse.”

Eddie regarded him through the mirror feeling fresh tears brimming in his eyes.

Richie held his gaze with a sadness so potent, it could make the strongest person weep. “I...I said we shouldn’t do it. I knew we weren’t ready for this. I just wish you hadn’t forced yourself to do something you weren’t comfortable doing. It feels like I took advantage of you. And for what? To prove a point? I’m so confused.”

Eddie shook his head aggressively, “That’s not why I panicked.”

Richie frowned back skeptically. 

“I swear!” Eddie tried to pour every bit of sincerity into his expression he could. “Richie, I just attempted to tell my mom that I am gay. Instead, she doesn’t let me even get the word out, we get into a huge fight, I say some really cruel things to her, and to top it all she doesn’t want you around. I am freaking out over that, not what we just shared.”

He let that sink in, “So what, you channeled your anger and sadness into giving me a blowjob as a fuck you to her?” Richie put bluntly.

“Um...yes.”

“You have the biggest fucking balls,” Richie pulled Eddie into an embrace and Eddie laughed weakly hugging him back fiercely.

Eddie freed his face to glance up at Richie. “And I needed to brush my teeth because I felt so dirty after I kissed you when my mouth was literally around your dick a moment before.”

“Oh please. That was the fucking sexiest thing of my life. I don’t give a shit.” Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead.

They stayed still for a bit, soaking each other in. Richie eventually unlocked the door and led them back to the bedroom. They changed into pajamas and got into Eddie’s bed.

Eddie settled his back into Richie’s chest breathing deeply. “She hates me, Rich.”

“That’s not true, she loves you...in her way.”

“Not after tonight,” Eddie whispered miserably.

“Shhhh. Sleep Eds.”

“I hate that I want her to still love me.”

“I know.” Richie tightened his hold around him, kissing the back of his head.

Fresh tears were running down his face. Eddie turned into Richie’s chest, snaking his arm around his waist and silently cried. Richie sang quietly to calm him down. Eddie had no idea what time he drifted to sleep but eventually, exhaustion overtook him. Safe in the arms of the one person who truly understood him in this world.


	5. My Funny Valentine (Mature chapter 16 scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a the mature scene from Chapter 16: My Funny Valentine from the story, It's Not My Fault.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12094596/chapters/31462158

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bunch of people message me about writing the shower scene from this chapter...so I did. ENJOY THE FLUFFIEST FILTH I’VE EVER WRITTEN. *runs away*

Eddie looked at him in confusion, suddenly worried. “Are you ok? Did I...um...make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry.”

“Are you kidding me? You were being sexy as fuck just now. But I need to shower and we both have to get ready.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at being called sexy. Then he smirked as Richie went to open his bedroom door, towel, and clothes in hand.

“I think I’ll join you, Rich.”

Richie choked and sputtered looking at him in disbelief. “What?”

Eddie got off the bed and walked toward him, “I didn’t take a shower this morning either. So I’ll join you.” He pulled a barely breathing Richie out of the room and toward the bathroom.

They carefully snuck across the hall into the bathroom, Eddie paused looking around like he had never seen a shower before. His nerves were picking up at the thought of being completely exposed. He didn’t like to feel vulnerable but knew that would be the step they were taking. 

Richie placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “I know you were just messing around. We don’t actually have to take a shower together.” 

He pushed his hand away defiantly, his eyes met Richie’s briefly then he looked away embarrassed. “I wasn’t messing around. It’s just I’ve never… we’ve never seen...ya know?” 

“We’ve never been buck ass nude in front of each other? I’m aware. But it’s ok I’ve seen you naked before.” 

Eddie’s face paled and formed into a horrified expression. “You have?!”

“Yep. Right up here.” He tapped the side of his head knowingly. Then walked over to turn the shower on. 

“No, you’ve seen some pretend sexy Eddie. I am scrawny, short and nothing impressive Eddie.”

Richie looked at him incredulously. “Nothing impressive? Are you fucking kidding me?” He unashamedly racked his eyes up and down Eddie’s pajama-clad body walking back over. “Let me name the ways I think you’re sexy.” 

Eddie put his hands up shaking his head. “Please don’t.”

“Let’s start with your hair, oh my god, your perfect sandy brown hair.” Richie ran his hands through it for extra emphasis. “It’s been literally soft and fluffy the whole time I’ve known you. I used to find any excuse to run my hands through it whether it was putting you in a headlock and giving you a nuggie or ruffling it to annoy you.” 

“I knew you had evil alternative motives for touching my hair.” He pulled Richie’s hands away from his hair and placed them on his hips.

Richie fingered the end of Eddie’s t-shirt, smirking and slowly brought it up. Eddie lifted his arms so he could pull it off. This part was easy for them. Shirts off was something they were both used to. Richie pulled his own up and over his head then went back to holding Eddie’s hips firmly.

He ran his hands up Eddie’s sides earning obvious goosebumps all over his skin. “And you always smell good. You have literally never smelled bad in your life. Whether it is a fruit smell or vanilla, it drives me crazy. I always want to be next to you because of it.”

“Showering three or four times a day as a hypochondriac will do that to you. Although, I’ve forced myself down to two, so as to keep my crazy at bay.”

“That’s another thing that is hot about you.” Richie cupped Eddie’s cheeks running a thumb over his lips. Eddie kissed his thumb. “You are so quick witted and have a comeback for anything that anyone says.” The compliments we’re getting overwhelming and Eddie needed to focus on something else. He untied Richie’s pajama pants and pushed them down slowly, letting his fingers caress Richie’s chilly skin. 

Richie laughed lightly, “And you are way more bold in this relationship than I thought you’d be. It is the biggest fucking turn on.” Richie kissed Eddie softly as his fingers dug into his skin. His heart was pounding painfully. Eddie had no idea if he was getting hot from the shower steaming up the room or Richie’s words. “You have the softest skin...and I love that you aren’t boney like my stupid body…”

“Are you calling me chubby?” Eddie pulled away amused. Richie laughed as he yanked Eddie’s pants down. Now they were both in their briefs. The thought of what came next made Eddie’s face heat up.

“If you were chubby, that wouldn’t matter to me. And it is the absolute sexiest thing…” Richie kissed down his face to his shoulder bending forward to kiss across his chest. “The way you blush and how red you turn all the time.” Richie drew his tongue along Eddie’s nipple making him gasp. He put his hands on either side of Richie’s face and brought him back up to crash their lips together. He let go of his face, still kissing him and pulled off his boxer briefs. He knew one of them needed to take the plunge and Eddie decided it would be him. He turned around and walked into the shower. 

Richie was close behind him, the shower was just big enough for both of them. There was not a whole lot of room to move without touching each other. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, which caused him to feel how turned on Richie was into his back. He was plenty excited himself but also wanted to actually take a shower. 

He grabbed Richie’s shampoo and looked at the label. “It is shampoo, conditioner, and body soap? Really?” 

“What? You use more than one product?”

“Richie, I use like 4 products in the shower.”

“That sounds like a lot of effort and very gay.”

I AM GAY!” Eddie laughed.

“Thank God.” Richie turned Eddie around and their fronts pushed up against each other. Eddie let out a hiss that made Richie smirk. He decided to busy himself with putting the shower gel in his hand then into Richie’s hair first. Richie closed his eyes with his mouth slightly agape. Eddie massaged his scalp putting him into a stupor. He moved his hands down Richie’s chest, over his arms, down his sides to his belly button and stopped right at his navel. 

“ You can go lower.” Richie whispered. 

“Oh, can I? Turn around, Trashmouth.” Richie obliged laughing as Eddie washed his neck, shoulders, back, and down his spine. 

“You know, you’re sexy too Richie.” 

“Don’t I know it.”

“I’m being serious.” Eddie stayed behind Richie as he brought his soapy hand forward to begin a slow teasing rhythm. “You are gorgeous with your incredible black curls, dumb glasses, and your smile lights up any room you walk in.” Richie leaned back sighing as Eddie quickened his pace. The friction of his behind touching Eddie’s front was the most erotic experience of his life. The heat intensified in his stomach as Richie made gasping noises. 

He let go of Richie, much to his protest, to pore more shower gel into his hand. He started washing his own body, Richie turned around to kiss him. 

“You are so beautiful and amazing in every single way.” Richie said between kisses. 

“Because I can jerk you off?” Eddie laughed getting fully under the shower head to rinse off.

Richie made a frustrated noise. “When are you going to believe me, when I say you are perfect?” Eddie pulled out of this kiss to look at Richie. 

Eddie let his walls down fully and forced himself to say the most honest thing he has ever thought about someone else. “Richie, in case you didn’t know, I couldn’t live my life without you.” Then Eddie kissed him deeply.

Eddie desperately wanted to see himself as Richie saw him. As someone perfect inside and out. He gazed into Richie’s sincere loving eyes and for a moment, actually did see himself as beautiful. 

Richie’s hands went to Eddie’s behind bringing their fronts touching again. He thought he would pass out right there in an exhilarating rush of emotions. He put his arms around Richie’s neck to steady himself.

Richie leaned his head forward and took both of them into his hand so they were rubbing together. Eddie’s grip tightened around Richie’s neck as he slowly stroked them at the same time. “Fuck, Rich.”

He leaned in closer pushing Richie into the wall of the shower, trying to keep his legs from wobbling. They were panting and moaning heavily. Richie moved his hand faster. Eddie felt overstimulated and was just on the edge of that perfect climax. He knew his panting was becoming whining as Richie took his other hand grabbing Eddie’s behind. He let his fingers get closer to a location Eddie had never touched himself. He scrunched his eyes tighter as Richie let one finger massage his entrance. 

The feeling was intoxicating and he was practically shaking. His brain had turned off as his body took over. Then the pool of heat let go and the warmth was flowing out of him. Richie kept his pace on them until he was pushed over the edge as well. 

Eddie collapsed into Richie’s chest. He held them taking deep breathes. They took a couple minutes to calm down until there was a harsh knock on the bathroom door. Their heads flew in that direction. 

“Richie!” Mrs. Tozier yelled. “I need to shower! Finish up son!” 

“Sure mom! Just getting off a good one.” Richie responded. Eddie glared at his crassness. He would never speak that way to his mother.

“Hope it was worth the hot water you’re wasting.” She shouted back laughing. 

Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek. “Oh, it was.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie, Eddie, Beverly, Ben, Bill, Stanley, and Mike will return in the sequel!
> 
> Surprise! This incredible experience is ending but I am writing a SEQUEL with a little time jump to their senior year so do not panic about things that went unsaid.
> 
> I want to start by saying THANK YOU SO MUCH. I had stopped writing for years then started up again when this was originally a one-shot. Now the main fic is 24 chapters and the length of a book with more than 30,000 views. It is thanks to all of you. Any time a person told me this was their favorite fic, or they love my characterizations, or any kind of compliment my heart honestly soared. I dedicate this all to you!  
> I have to give a shoutout to my best friend and real-life Eds, Sam, if it weren’t for her I would have given up on this story 10 chapters ago. She has really been there for me.   
> If you are wondering why I am ending it here, it’s because it felt like the natural conclusion to this part of their story. Enough to keep you wondering about somethings and hopeful for the ‘heroes’ as it were.  
> The sequel will not be happening right away as I am working on another fic called Half-Blood Losers (Percy Jackson AU). When I post the first chapter of the sequel I will let you all know here with an update, so subscribe if you want to find out when that happens.
> 
> Thank you for being apart of this journey.
> 
> Thank you for reminding me why I love to write.
> 
> Thank you for being you.


End file.
